


Être plus forte

by Garance



Series: Fairyshot [8]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Wendy devait devenir plus forte.





	Être plus forte

Être plus forte

  
Grandeeney... Mon dragon... Ma mère... Elle est morte, et l'était déjà avant, à part Carla qui me suis depuis longtemps, je ne sais plus qui pourrait être ami ou ennemi. Depuis que Fairy Tail a été infiltrée par le Conseil, avec Mest, enfin Drandballt, je ne sais plus qui croire. Même si Natsu est comme un grand frère pour moi, je sais qu'il va partir loin de nous, lui aussi vient de perdre son père, en fait, tout le monde a perdu quelque chose dans cette guerre, alors, moi aussi, je dois devenir plus forte ! Aussi forte que Natsu, mais si je deviens forte au risque de perdre ceux qui me sont chers, comme face au démon qui protégeait Face... Si je n'étais pas devenue plus forte grâce à l'air ambiant, Carla serait morte... Si elle l'était, je ne peux même pas dire ce qu'il se serait passé, et je préfère ne pas le savoir... Je vais devenir plus forte ! C'est promis ! Pour protéger tous mes amis, toute ma famille, tout

  
Fairy Tail...

  
Fin


End file.
